true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth 40
History Pre-Crisis Earth- Forty was the reality designation attributed to the planet Earth, and the Universe it inhabited, that existed prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Earth-Two itself was populated by various individuals who resembled those of its primary Multiversal counterpart, Earth-One. Some were direct parallels to their predecessors (ex. True Alpha (Earth-One) and True Alpha (Earth- Forty), some less so (Sorcerer ( Earth-One) and Sorcerer (Earth Forty). The two Earths were closely linked in terms of parallel development, although Earth-forty individuals usually predated their Earth-One counterparts by a few decades = World War II = * In Earth-Forty's version of the months leading up to WWII, the Axis Powers included: Austria, Bulgaria, Croatia, Dukalia, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Napkan, Nural, Oxnalia, Romania, Syronia, Toran, Twerpan, and others. * In Earth-Forty's version WWII, the neutral and overrun nations included: Bahdnisia, Boravia, Galonia, Kurtavia, Luthoria, Numark, San Monte, and others. * After America's entry into WWII during December 1941, the fictional evil nations seemingly disappeared. = Forgotten Catastrophes = * Earth Forty's history includes a number of catastrophic events, including terrorist attacks and world-takeover attempts, in addition to WWII and subsequent "real world" wars. Most of these events were never mentioned again in any subsequent story. These included: ** Washington, D.C.: *** In 1936 the White House was destroyed by a gang of gas-masked terrorists, using a large armored tank.1 *** In 1939 the Hexagon was destroyed, as was the U.S. Treasury, by Prof. Ed Anderson, using radio-controlled missiles.2 ** New York City area: *** New York City was flooded in 1939,3 due to polar icecap melting, caused by Berhener's heat ray. *** New York City was attacked from the air by Dr. Cliff and his Scarlet Horde, with zeppelins and death rays, killing hundreds, in 1939.4 *** An unknown number of subway passengers were electrocuted by Doctor Collins' electrical weapon in 1940.5. *** Several large buildings in the downtown area got knocked down by Alexander the Great's gravity weapon in 1940.6 *** A big suspension bridge in the New York City area was destroyed by Hugo Kreel metal-dissolving weapon in 1940.7 *** The entire populations of two cities near Cliffland were found dead, in 1941.8 *** Also in Cliffland in 1941, an entire section of the city was destroyed in a volcanic eruption, then giant icebergs knocked down several skyscrapers, and then the city was flooded to a depth of several stories, with thousands of casualties in all three events.9 *** An airship-based attack using a Fireball Launcher caused widespread destruction and panic, and an unknown casualty count, in mid-1941.10 *** Another aerial attack using a metal-dissolving ray also caused widespread destruction and panic, and a terrible casualty count, in mid-1941.11 ** Nation-Wide: *** A series of artificial earthquakes spread destruction and panic across a variety of locations in the United States, by a scientific machinery, in 1941.12 ** Africa & Arabia *** a little- unknown city in the Sahara, and a rich source of radium, was attacked by a renegade warlord, Jasper, with a fleet of radium-powered sky-ships, armed with the "meteor death" weapons, which rained deadly orbs onto the city, engulfing Ulonda in awful destruction, killing probably hundreds and perhaps thousands, of Ulondian civilians.13 ** Latin America: *** Mexico City: Amid a bloody, supernaturally-instigated, race war, an enormous Aztec-style step-pyramid emerged from the pavement in the center of town, creating massive destruction among surrounding streets and structures, to loom over the entire city. Afterward the participants had only confused and incomplete memories of this carnage, and many of their fellow citizens were dead.14 The chronicles make no mention of this hideous edifice ever being removed or dismantled. ** World-Wide: *** The Earth's rotation was halted by a scientific machinery, and then the Earth was drawn closer to the sun, in 1941.15 Post Crisis During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-Forty ceased to exist, though aspects, characters, and localities from it were effectively merged with aspects of Earth-One, Earth-Four, Earth-616, and Earth-26 to form one composite universe. The most noted surviving aspect was many of the non-duplicate heroes (including one member of the Sacrificers such as Damion Wolfe) was recreated to be native to the New Earth reality. After the Crisis War, the designation of "Earth-2" was given to New Earth by the James Johnson of the antimatter Earth that was populated by the third incarnation of the Crime Syndicate. Due to the way the Protectors: Syndicate Rules back cover reads some readers think "Earth-2" refers to the antimatter reality when it in fact referred to the Marvel Primary Earth. Hypertime Copies of some Earth-Two characters appeared as "ghosts" in the superhero-themed restaurant Alpha Bar which in reality was an arsenal. An Earth-Forty like True Alpha is shown trying to penetrate a barrier around his city18 and later realizes he has a door "even if he is not going to use it. Not today anyway." Infinite War A copy of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two was briefly made, along with other divergent realities, during an event called "Infinite Crisis". This incident saw the return of two Earth-Two's original denizens True Alpha (Damion Wolfe) and his wife Desiree Wolfe, both of whom had disappeared into the portal leading to Earth One following the events of the first Crisis. Accompanying them was James Johnson - the sole survivor of Earth-Thirty nine and architect behind Earth-Forty's re-creation and Prime Alpha. This duplicate Earth-Forty was barren and unpopulated and was ultimately recombined into New Earth at the end of Infinite Crisis. In the Thy Kingdom Come storyline after the Earth-22 version of True Alpha appeared Damion Wolfe use The time portal an attempt to visit Earth-Forty and along the way they glimpse what looks like Earth-Forty before arriving in the void that was Earth-Forty.